Don't Mess With Sam's Girl
by ButtsRgr8
Summary: Freddie messes with Carly. At one point Sam sees and gets PISSED! What does she do? Sam x Carly CAM Either T or M?


Freddie looked over at Carly who was sitting down in a yellow bean bag across the room. They were inside the iCarly studio, Freddie was trying to upgrade the website and make the graphics better, while Carly read the instructions out to him but Freddie kept getting distracted by Carly.

He closed his lap top and then walked to the center of the room keeping his eyes on Carly, "Why?"

Carly looked up at him confused, "Why what?" Then she put down the book and walked over to him.

Freddie stared at her for a second then spoke, "Why did you choose her over me?"

"Huh?" Freddie was temper was now rising.

"Why Sam? I mean, I'm way better! I'm smart, I'm nice, I know how to treat a woman, plus I'm male! She's... Lazy, loud, and rude!" He said while he moved his hand left to right after everything he listed.

Carly laughed a little and rolled her eyes like he was joking, "Oh, common Freddie. We've been through this, I love Sam and she loves me and don't insult her so much! She tries her best to be nice to you..."

Freddie grew impatient and grabbed Carly's arm with a death grip, "I'm being serious here Carly! I was cool with you and her dating at first but you two have been together for over a year! I can't take it! I tried being nice! Tried being patient, but I see that was where I made the mistake... Girls like it fast don't they Carls?" When he was finished he now has a smirk on his face which scared Carly a little.

Before Carly could say anything Freddie had already made his move by pinning her down onto the car hood (1) and forced a kiss, "I hear girls liked it roughed. How do you like it Carly?" Then he bit her neck making her whimper.

"A-ah... Freddie w-what are you-" She got cut off with he lifted her shirt over her breast with her bra and started to fondle with her breast roughly with his free hand, "O-ow! Freddie stop it!"

She tried to pushed him off but he would just tighten his grip around her wrist, "Stop resisting, Carly! Your only going to make it worse." He said now unbuttoning her skinny jeans.

The girl under him let out a whimper then tried to kick him away only to receive a smack across the face making her fall off the car hood. She held her cheek in pure shock. 'Freddie... Just slapped me.' Carly looked up at him and stared into his eyes... They were different, 'No... This isn't Freddie... Its the beast that lies deep inside him.'

"F-Freddie... L-lets just calm down about t-this now..." She said scooting away until her back was now against the wall.

He ran his fingers through his hair smiling then he bent down to that he was face to face with Carly, "Nah... Lets just fuck." Then he grabbed the brunettes wrist and pulled her up.

She pushed him away, "No! I'm with Sam not you!"

That' when he snapped. He pushed her against the wall and flipped her over so that her back to facing him. He kept one of his hands holding the death grip around Carly's wrist which was now above her head. With his other he undid his pants then pulled down his victims pants and undergarments.

He pulled his boxers a bit lower so that his other member was out. Carly whimpered a little, "P-please... D-don't do this!" She said with a ragged voice from all the tears that were now running down her puffy red cheeks.

The smarter one of two were about to make his move but was interrupted when there was a rough knock on the glass door. Freddie and Carly looked, It was Sam. She looked really pissed but become furious when she saw that Carly was crying and mouthing 'Help me'.

She banged on the door more screaming, "Freddie! What the let me the fuck in there before I kick your ass! Don't you dare do it!"

When Sam saw Freddie mouth, 'Try me' she made her hands into fist and started to punch the door with all her strength. On the third punch the glass had a huge crack on it so she backed off a little then charged into the glass. She went right through with the small, medium, and large glass shards all around her. She landed on her feet and ignored the pain and flowing blood from the glass in her arm and the raw meet on her knuckles from hitting the now broken glass so hard.

She ran over behind Freddie, grabbed his shirt and pulled him back making him stumble then fall backwards. He quickly pulled up his boxers and smiled, "That was very rude of you Sam. Me and Carly was just about to-"

He got cut off when Sam jumped on him and started to pound his face yelling, "You stupid little tech nerd! What the fuck is wrong with you! Fucking lost your mind already! I'm gonna bead you into a pulp and make sure you will never forget it!" She kept punching and punching until her fists bleed more.

When Carly finally notice what was going on she quickly pulled her shirt and bra down and pulled her pants and panties then ran to Sam to make her stop. She didn't stop at first but when Carly wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and kissed her she stopped instantly and kissed back after a few seconds.

When they pulled away in need of air Sam kick the knock out boy away from them making him slide and hit the wall. He let out a small grunt in his slumber which made Sam want to beat the shit out of him more but she want to be with Carly more and comfort her.

The dirty blond scooted closer to her be loved and place her into her lap, "I'm sorry I didn't come soon enough..." Then she kissed the girls forehead and rubbed her back tenderly.

Carly snuggled closer and rested her head on Sam's shoulder, "Not your fault..."

She felt Sam shake her head slowly, "Yeah... But if I wasn't busy trying to find some freaking ham this wouldn't have happened... I bet whatever he said about me was true... I'm so sorry Carls." Then she hung her head in shame.

The brunette shot her head up then made Sam face her, "Nothing he said was true! Your not that lazy, your only loud when someone is being rude or when your in a bad mood, and you know how to treat a woman very well." Then she kissed Sam's cheek.

She smiled a little but then it turned into a frown, "What are we gonna do about him tho?"

Carly looked over at the bloody faced Freddie then back at Sam, "...I don't know. Lets just see what he has to say when he wakes up. How about your arm?"

"Why can't we just dump his body in the dumpster? It is trash day ya know and to me he is and always will be a piece of trash to me..." She said grunting a little. "My arm? Oh! My arm... It's OK I got a booster shot from the nurse..."

Nodding a little Carly laid her head back on Sam's shoulder, "Yeah, I know... But we always need to know what was going on in their head before we do anything..."

A few minutes past in pure silence until Carly spoke ,"Sam?"

A low, "Hm?" Was made.

"I love you..."

Sam smiled and kissed the brunettes head, "Yeah, well I love you too Carly Shay."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)-<strong> The black car with the flames hood just in case you didn't know .

One shot I think...? I'm not sure lols well hope ya like it and yea I don't like Freddie BECAUSE! He stole Same from Carly witch is a totally rippie! Remember to Review! Because I loves them! And if you don't then... our sucha meanie! XP Oh and if it was hard to read even a little tell me or if I have incorrect spelling even tho I might not fix it just correct me anyways xD


End file.
